


very common crisis

by rokeshu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, they're just sad and it makes me sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokeshu/pseuds/rokeshu
Summary: first love always hurts the most, huh?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 23





	very common crisis

it’s the hush in his voice when he says the words for the first time. reunited, the euphoria, promise lingering on his lips. making it so easy for the words to slip… slip… slip… right past, where they had been locked. a key, turned.

“i'm in love with you.”

so simple, yet so damning. three years since graduation, since tadashi had said goodbye. his lips had remained locked tight then, a prison, so why did they open now? fear created a vise around his chest, tight like the hand that gripped the bottle of water in tsukki’s hands. weak laughter came from the statue with his old friends face, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“thanks.”

the sickly sweet euphoria dried up on tadashi's lips, leaving a residue like chalk that made it hard to breathe. this was his own fault. he gets to reconnect with the love of his life, and he ruins it. fucking idiot. his mouth twisted with the effort to hide the bitterness that coated his tongue, his teeth, his insides rotting. 

“april fools! did i get you?”

liar. but would he say so? would those molten gold eyes turn hard, accusing? almost as if on cue, the statue unfroze. came back to life, like the tin man once he got a heart. but this was a heart tsukki didn’t want, a heart he wanted far away from in this moment.

“good one, tadashi. you really got me.”

murmured so softly, a plea.  _ liar.  _ they both knew. the stale air became suffocating. time ceased. there was nothing, nobody but tsukki, tadashi, and the words that lingered. 

“sure, i did. i mean, c’mon. me? in love with  _ you? _ ”

sharp as the razor’s edge that was tearing into tadashi’s lungs. it was knives ripping from his throat, falling as feathers on tsukki’s ears. maybe he could believe it. 

“i guess not.”

or maybe that was a pipe dream.


End file.
